Away From Dangers
by The Day I Died
Summary: Ichigo was kept as a slave for Aizen, he was raped,abused, until one day he decided he couldn't take anymore, but didn't anybody tell running away is not a good idea. xx GrimmjowxxIchigoxxxx swearing, rape, yaoi. Warning: don't like don't read. Please review ω
1. Chapter 1

Away From Dangers

**Heya Queen Of Vamp here ****J. Long time no see or read, Sorry for making you wait so long for another story. But finally here I am. Lol, OK (serious mode). This is Grimmjow and Ichigo Fic I hope you like it. Rated M and warning there maybe some rape (grins).**

**This story is Vaerin7 hope you like it **

**Ichi-san: Who getting rape, you know i hate story with rape.*screams*  
**

**QOV: Dude chillax! It just a story you find out when I finish. (Grin evilly)  
**

**Ichi-san: Who getting rape!?  
**

**QOV: You don't need to know!  
**

**(ran away)  
**

**QOV: Crazy people.. Well have the summary here.. until then..  
**

**Summary: Ichigo finally escaped from his master, Aizen who abused and raped him, Running through the city , until he came up to an abandon warehouse to take a little rest, but end up taking a nap... what he didn't know that Grimmjow leader of the Espada was having a meeting there. When Grimmjow see Ichigo, he took him to his house and took care of him until he wake up  
**

**QOV: Here we goooo...!  
**

**Ichi-san: It me!Me that get raped!  
**

**QOV: OK bye! :)  
**

**Chapter One  
**

He ran to escaped...

He ran to get away from dangers...

He ran..

to be FREE

He ran and kept running as fast as he could, listening he could still hear his master footsteps behind him.

"_Don't look back!" _Ichigo tell himself, but instead he look back to see his master gaining up on him, see this Ichigo urge himself to go faster as he turned right coming up to an abandon warehouse, kicking the door open he see that the abandon warehouse was full of boxes and crates, he hide behind one of the boxes in the corner holding breath.

Ichigo waited, until he heard the door bang open.. that when he know that his master was here for him. Ichigo felt sick in his stomach hoping his master won't find him.

"Oh.. Ichigo.. I didn't think you would be stupid enough to do something like this, escaping from me, your master!" He yelled "You better pray I don't find you or your punishment will be a lot worse than last time!"

Aizen walk toward the boxes Ichigo behind , pause then walk past it, to look some where else.

"Oh Ichigo come on out Kitty.." Aizen singed "Come out wherever you are."

Ichigo whimpered quietly, praying that somebody will come and save him before he meet his fate. Then Ichigo heard a noise from outside, it sounded like a group of people was coming, but then Ichigo heard his master cursing and ran out the door.

"I will FIND you Ichigo, bet your life I will." Aizen said as he ran out the door.

Ichigo sighed in relief and fell to the floor feeling weak, just as the door open, Ichigo peek around the boxes he was behind and the first person he saw was the teal haired man.

"_Who is that?" _Ichigo thought as blacked out.

Grimmjow leader of the Espada walked into the warehouse with his gang to meet up with the Soul Society gang, while they wait Grimmjow order his crew to look around for anybody that may be trying to sneak on them and if they found someone kill them. Everybody spread out and look. Grimmjow walk forward a bunch of boxes and saw a hand behind the boxes.

"_Fucking Hell! Is that a dead body_" Grimmjow thought, walking behind the boxes to see a orange-haired teen laying there.

"Hey guys get the fuck over here, I found a fucking body shit!" He yelled.

He bent down to check for a pulse and sigh in relief when he felt a faint pulse.

"Holy Shittt" Nnoitra drawled out, as he walks toward his leader "Is he dead?"

"Nah, probably pass out cause he tired." Grimmjow answered.

Grimmjow heard more footsteps and look up to see the rest to the crew coming while looking at the orange-haired on the floor. Sighing Grimmjow pick up the teen bridial style, holding the teen close to his chest, Grimmjow walks away not waiting for the other to follow.

"Oi Ulquiorra cancel the meetintg with the Soul Society and call Szayel and tell him to stop what the fuck he doing and get the fuck to my house or else I beat his ass." Grimmjow said over his shoulder.

"Yes sir" Ulquiorra reply, walking after him after already calling the Renji, Second Commander of the Soul Society, then calling the Doctor, Szayel.

"Grimm-san are you sure? Maybe someone left him there for a reason..." Nelliel, Grimmjow sister said.

"So you want me to leave him here to died, thought you was better than that.." Grimmjow claimed.

"No... that no what.. I.. meant.. Nevermind.." Nelliel sighed.

Grimmjow sighed.

"Listen I'm sorry, I can't just leave him here I'm taking him to my house let's go" Grimmjow order.

Everybody exited the warehouse, and cross the street, until they were standing in front of 3 cars.

"Hablliel,Nelliel and Stark yall ride together, Nnoitra, Gin and Ulquiorra yall three rides together" Grimmjow ordered.

"Man, Why the hell do I have to ride with this crazy guy, Grimmjow you know he drive crazy!" Nnoitra whined.

"Quit being such a damn baby and go." Grimmjow growled , walking toward his car.

"Jeez he act like he got something stuck up his ass" Nnoitra whisper to himself.

"I never seen Grimmjow like this before, so protective…" Nelliel murmured "Let's go guys."

Grimmjow gently lay Ichigo in the backseat, trailing a hand down Ichigo cheeks, Grimmjow leaned down to Ichigo ear.

"You're safe."

"_Nooo" Ichigo moaned as he watches the wall cover with blood._

_"I couldn't save you mother, I couldn't!" Ichigo cried. "I COULDN'T!" _

_Ichigo watched the scene changed into his mother, his mother walked up to him with a happy expression._

_"It ok, honey, I got you." She whispered. "I got you"_

_"I got you now..." A voice male voice said a voice that Ichigo didn't want to hear again, he turns around in fear as the arms around him tightened._

_"No...Nooo! " Ichigo shout as he woke up from the nightmare._

"Huh" Ichigo thought as he looks around the room seeing that everything was blue, Ichigo started to panic, when a teal haired man slams open the door to the room.

Ichigo whimpered, backing against the bed rail as the man walked toward him.

"Oi! Are you ok? I heard screaming..." the man asked, he saw Ichigo backing away from him, just as he was going to grab the orange haired kid, his sister, Nelliel came running through the door, hitting him on the head.

Ichigo started to panic, eyes wide with fear.

"Grimm- san!" Nelliel yelled. "Can't you see that you scaring the kid!?"

She walks forward the kid and leans down to hug him.

"It's ok, Grimm-san just a big bully isn't he..." Nelliel whisper, combing her fingers though the whimpered kid hair.

"So what you name sweetie?"

"Ichigo K...Kurosaki.' Ichigo whisper looking back and forth between Grimmjow and Nelliel "Uhh... Where am I?"

"Well you're in Grimm-san house, he never did something like this before, and so I guess you special." Nelliel explained.

"Oh...Uh" Ichigo stomach growled before he even finish his sentence, blushing Ichigo looked away in embarrassment, Nelliel laughed unwrapping her arms from around him.

"So the kid is hungry?" Grimmjow growled looking at Nelliel in annoyance.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, getting out of the bed. "I not a kid, I happen to be 20 years old you jerk!"

"Oi! Whatever kid." Grimmjow said out the room. "Come on I make you some breakfast... maybe with a pancakes, bacon and eggs, and arranged it into a smiley face to make you happy kid."

"Why you S..." Ichigo sighed. "Ok blue."

Nelliel followed behind closely watching Ichigo and Grimmjow, then grins evilly.

"Oh yes! Such a good plan!" Nelliel thought.

"Hey! Grimm-san, I got to make a phone call, I be outside and make something for me too!" Nelliel yelled.

"Yea..." Grimmjow said, waving his hand dismissively.

Walking outside, Nelliel pulled out her phone and called Hallibel.

"Hello?" Hallibel answered.

"Hey the kid name is Ichigo Kurosaki, 20 years old, I need you to find all the information about him, and then report back, because I have a plan." Nelliel reply back.

"Ooo... what kind of plan?" Hallibel asked excited.

Nelliel chuckled. "A love-matching plan!"

"Ooo…this is going to be good!" Hallibel cried out. "I call you when I have the information about this Kurosaki kid byee!"

"G'bye" Nelliel hung up the phone, smiling happily.

_"Now let the game begins."_ Nelliel thought, walking back into the house.

Heya I hope you like it!

Ichigo:So this is about me!

QOV:Uh... I think my mom calling me bye!

(ran away)

Ichigo: Get back here!

(chases after her)

QOV: NEVER!

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya. I back! Sorry it look me so long me and my beat, has to do some work on this chapter thank you ! ~^O^~**

**Ichigo: No offense, but I really don't wanna be in this story! **

**Senyia: Why not!?**

**(Start crying)**

**Ichigo: Noo no don't cry it just that I always get raped. What gonna happen to Grimm, Oh wait nothing! o_o~**

**Senyia: Well.. **

**Grimmjow: Well.. what?**

**(Grimm stare at Senyia evilly)**

**Senyia: umm.. Well **

**(Sweat drops)**

**Senyia: nothing! Let get to the story! **

**(Running from Grimmjow)**

Chapter Two

"Dammit." Aizen moaned, rubbing his hand across his forehead."I let Kitty get away, Oh, what am I going to do with you?"

Aizen walked toward his bedroom door,but before he could leave Kaname opens the door, and Kaname walked in with two folders in his hand.

"Aizen-sama," Kaname said tiredly, holding out the folders. "I have the information you wanted."

Aizen took the folders and opened the first one to see a picture of a teal-haired man staring back at him with deadly eyes.

"Hmmm...Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Aizen said "He is the leader of the Espada Gang!"

" next one is Nelliel Jeagerjaques, his sister and the second-in-command..this is bad Aizen-sama." Kaname said yawning.

"We've a problem." Aizen hissed. "The Espada are the most fierecest gang in Karakura."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Kaname asked.

"The question is not what are we going to do... it is what are you going to do." Aizen corrected him."I want you to hire your best hitman and have him kill one of Grimmjow's closest friends,and leave the body and a note for him to see."

"But..Aizen-sa-"

Aizen grabbed Kaname by his throat,effectively cutting him off. Kaname grabbed Aizen's wrist, trying to pry it from around his neck, gasping for air.

"You will do as I say." Aizen said darkly, squeezing his hand tightly around Kaname throat. "Or I will make your life a living hell."

"Yes, Aiz..en-sama" Kaname wheezed, before Aizen let go of his throat.

Aizen grunted, as he walked out of his room, slamming the door after him.

*∽* Story Break

"Oh, this is some good breakfast Grimmy. Right Ichi?" Nelliel exclaimed.

"Uh...yeah. It's great, thank you for the food." Ichigo murmured, poking at the foods in his plate.

"Oi! You're welcome, So kid, mind telling me how you ended up passed out at the warehouse?" Grimmjow drawled.

Ichigo's face paled at the question, as the memory flashed through his head.

-Flashback-

_"No, please don't do this!" Ichigo cried as Aizen threw him across the bedroom. Ichigo cried in pain as his head hit the wall._

_"Get up." Aizen ordered walking toward his closet. Opening the door, Aizen took out a whip with glass shard in it, Closing the door, he turned around to see his slave still on the floor holding his head in pain, and the angered him._

_"I said get UP!" Aizen yelled as he swung his whip at Ichigo._

_Ichigo cried out in pain as the whip made contact with his skin._

_**"l have to get out of this hellhole." **Ichigo said to himself, as he crawled to his master's feet to beg.** "I have to ESCAPE"**_

_"Please, master. I do anything...please, don't do this pleas-" _

_Before Ichigo could finish, Aizen grabbed him by his hand roughly and growled at him, capturing his chin in one hand. _

_"Silence I will not have a slave telling me what to do!" Aizen yelled as he let go of Ichigo's chin and backed away to swing the whip at Ichigo's back. "Slave are pets. Slave are submissive. Slave are supposed to do what their masters say not disobey them. Slave are supposed to sacrifice themselves for their masters. But since you want to talk to me like that let's put your mouth to work."_

_Ichigo whimpered as Aizen grabbed his hair and in one swift movement threw him on the bed. Tossing the whip to the floor, Aizen took off his clothes and crawled on top of Ichigo._

_Aizen trailed his hands up Ichigo's body and stopped when he got to the top of Ichigo's shirt. He then roughly unbuttoned the garment, causing Ichigo to gasp in fear when he saw the lustful glint in Aizen's eyes. _

_"Oh Kitty we're going to have so much fun." Aizen purred. _

_Ichigo bit his lip to hold in his scream of pain as Aizen leaned down and bit his nipple painfully. Aizen continued to nip and bite at his chest, hastily ripping the shirt the rest of the way off in the process. Once that was out of the way, he began to work on undoing the button and fly of Ichigo's jeans. Crying out in horror, Ichigo frantically tried to push Aizen's fingers away while keeping his pants on his hips. _

_"No, please master! Not that, anything but that!" _

_This only caused Aizen to become angrier. Fed up with his pet's protests, he grabbed Ichigo's discarded shirt and snatched both of his hands in one of his own. Using his weight to hold the boy down, Aizen tied the shirt roughly around Ichigo's wrists and secured them to the bed frame above his head. Satisfied that he wasn't going to interrupt him again, Aizen turned his attention back to removing the boy's pants. Ichigo felt sick as he fought to pull his hands free. Tears crept into his brown eyes as he tugged against his bindings, still trying to free himself when Aizen succeeded in yanking his jeans and underwear off. Now completely bare and vulnerable, he turned his watery eyes up at his evil master. _

_"OhKitty…you really are lovely. I'm going to have fun teaching you your place." _

_With that, Aizen hooked a strong hand under each of Ichigo's knees and spread him open wide, revealing all he had to offer. Ichigo bite down his lip, drawing blood as he tried not to scream in fear._

_**"I don't want this, I don't want this," **He repeated over and over in his mind. Aizen licked his lips before plunging into Ichigo's entrance without any preparation or warning. Ichigo couldn't contain his scream of agony then, as he felt like he was split in two with a hot iron. Aizen didn't give the boy any time to adjust and started to immediately thrust in and out of the tight cavern. With every thrust, Ichigo cried out and screamed, tears flowing uncontrollable down his cheeks. He had never experienced pain like this before. It didn't matter whether his master pulled out or pushed in, everything hurt. He felt like he was on fire, and he could feel the blood trickling out of his abused hole. He prayed it would end soon. Luckily, Aizen didn't last much longer. He was absorbed in his pet's tight heat, and started to thrust in and out of him a ta frenzied pace. With one last deep thrust, he stilled and came deep inside Ichigo with a guttural moan. After a few moments, he pulled out of his Kitty's entrance, blood and semen slowly leaking out to soil the sheets. Ichigo just laid there and whimpered, the pain still washing over him in waves, to tired and sore to move. He hadn't even gotten remotely hard, the pain overwhelming any pleasure he may have experienced. He hurt so badly, and felt so dirty; he couldn't believe his master really did that to him. There was no way he was going to stay here with that man. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to escape._

_Ichigo whimpered then and hid when his master came near him. _

_"Get up and go clean yourself." Aizen ordered. "This is not the end of your punishment." _

_Ichigo got up, ignoring the pain in his back, as he went in to the bathroom._

_"_**I need to think of a plan****…****"**_Ichigo thought frantically to himself. _**"I need a plan now!" **

_Ichigo turned the hot water on and then looked around the bathroom, spotting a vase by the window sill. A plan began to form in his mind. Ichigo picked up the vase and hid it behind the door, then turned the water pressure on high as steam began to spread throughout the room. Then Ichigo went to where the vase was and counted from 5 to 1._

_"Ichigo!" Aizen yelled impatiently from the bedroom, walking toward the bathroom door. He opened it and saw the bathroom full of steam. _

_Ichigo was waiting silently behind the door when his master came barging in. Waiting until Aizen was all the way in the bathroom,Ichigo picked up the vase and slammed it with all his might against Aizen's head. Running out of the bathroom, Ichigo locked the bathroom door and hurried to put on his pants and ripped shirt,then ran out of the house into the night._

*End Of Flashback*

"Ichigo..."

"Ichigo…"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo gasped in fear at the voice and fell out of his chair, trying to get away from the person calling his name. "Don't touch me.. .Please, don't touch me!" Ichigo yelled wrapping his arms around himself and rocking back and forth. Grimmjow started toward the kid but stopped when Ichigo looked up at him with eyes full of fear.

"Please don't hurt me master," Ichigo whimpered.

Nelliel pushed Grimmjow out of the way and went to pull Ichigo into her arms. "Grimmy,can't you see that you are scaring him!" Nelliel yelled. "Come on,Ichigo. It's okay, it's did this to you would be a fool to come here."

Nelliel helped Ichigo up and walked him to the guest room just as the doorbell rang. "Grimmy,go open the damn door!"

"Damn bossy sister…get on my fuckin-"

"What did you say?" Nelliel yelled from the hallway.

"I said I'll open the fucking door!" Grimmjow yelled back, walking toward the front door. He opened the door and was surprise to see his gang there,but before he could ask the question he wanted to, Nnoitra jumped in before him.

"Boss,we got a problem,and Harribel got information on the Kurosaki guy you found." "Oi! Come in." Grimmjow said,moving out of the doorway so the gang could come in. Closing the door, Grimmjow lead them to the den so they could talk.

"Let's wait for Nelliel, or else she'll beat the shit out of me for not waiting on her." Grimmjow drawled.

Nelliel came into the den as soon as Grimmjow finished what he was saying.

"You want to say that again, Grimmy?" Nelliel growled at her brother.

"Oi,no dammit, let's start the meeting now," Grimmjow objected. "What ya got,Harribel?"

"Well,his father is Isshin Kurosaki, who's the owner of the Karakura hospital, his mother is dead, cause of death unknown, and he has two sisters, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki. What worries me is how did he end up with that sadistic bastard, Aizen Sosuke?"

"Keep looking for more information about the kid and look up Aizen's info too." Grimmjow said, sighing as the memory of Ichigo looking at him in fear flashed across his mind. "Nnoitra, what do you got?"

"The Abarai gang is in our territory again...they just don't know when to stop. We got a few people saying that they saw them beating up anyone they see that they don't like and threatened to kill them." Nnoitra growled. "Christ,boss, just let me go beat the shit out of them,dammit!"

"Calm down, tomorrow we'll meet them and teach them a lesson." Grimmjow exclaimed as he felt a headache coming. "Right now,everybody go home and be ready to leave at 7 o'clock."

Everybody got up and walked out the door, Grimmjow held it open until Gin was the last one out.

"Oi! Gin,I have a mission for you." Grimmjow told him.

"About time you ask me for help," Gin said as a grin split as across his face. "What can I do for you, boss?"

"I need you to find anybody Aizen trusted and get information out of them about Aizen. And Gin..."

"Yea boss?" "If they don't cooperate…kill them 'cause they have already seen your face." Grimmjow ordered.

"Sure thing, boss." Gin said as he walked backward down the sidewalk.

"Come on Gin, you're making me waste my damn gas on you!" Shiro, Gin's boyfriend,yelled just as a gunshot hit him in his shoulder.

"SHIRO!" Gin yelled,running toward his falling boyfriend with Grimmjow and everyone behind him.

"Shit! Gin,pick him up and take him in the house. Szayel,go tend to him." Grimmjow ordered "Everybody in the house now!"

More gunshots kept coming, but luckily no one got hit as they ran inside for cover.

**"What the hell did I get myself into?"** Grimmjow thought he slams the door shut.

**Review! Review! Review..Until then! Hope you like it!**

**O(∩_∩)O The Day I Died **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya I'm back ! So sorry that it took me a long time ... Senior Activites is really working me down.**

**I want to thank my beta for helping me with my story! I couldn't done it without you! Love ya!**

**Notice: I di not own bleach but wish i thought of it..****(****_****)**

Well now on to the story!

%_% Story break

As soon as Grimmjow closed and locked the door, he ran to the living room where the scream of pain was coming from.

"Ahhh!…Shit...Szayel!" Shiro yelled from the couch. "Why didn't ya just fucking numb me up so I wouldn't be feeling the fucking pain anymore?!"

"One day your mouth is going to get you in trouble." Szayel said as he instructed Gin to pass the scalpel so he could take the bullet out of Shiro's shoulder.

"Like I give a shit!" Shiro shouted, flinching when Szayel added pressure to his wound.

"Do you think it was Aizen's men or the other gang?" Gin asked as he watched Szayel wrap a bandage around his boyfriend's wound. "'Cause Shiro does look like a white version of Ichi..."

"Shit!" Grimmjow yelled, suddenly realizing he forgot about Ichigo.

"Ummm...Grimmj-" Nelliel started to ask Grimmjow what was wrong, but was interrupted when he got up to run down the hall toward Ichigo's room.

Opening the door, Grimmjow went into the room to find it messy with no signs of Ichigo.

The worse thought crossed his mind, wondering if somebody was able to sneak in and take Ichigo without anyone knowing, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind when he heard a whimper coming from the closet door.

Striding towards it, Grimmjow grabbed the knob, trying to open the door, but Ichigo had locked it.

_"Dammit, he locked the fucking__…__" _Grimmjow mumbled to himself.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow said softly, knocking gently.

"Can you unlock the door?" But Ichigo couldn't do what Grimmjow wanted because he was stuck in his own world, where he could picture Grimmjow doing the same thing to like his old master Aizen had done.

He could feel the power radiating from Grimmjow and that power was stronger, more dangerous, and more... fearful,than Ichigo had ever felt.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow yelled, beginning to worry. Ichigo jumped as the rise of Grimmjow's voice.

"Please open the door…" Grimmjow tried again, lowering his voice. "I won't hurt you…"

Grimmjow waited a while and Ichigo still didn't open the door.

"What's wrong, Grimmy?" Nelliel asked, walking into the room. Grimmjow flinched at the nickname she called him.

"He won't come out or unlock the door." Grimmjow said, growing irritated.

Nelliel sighed.

"Forget it, he'll come out whenever he is ready." Nelliel told Grimmjow. "Right now, you really need to worry about when Aizen's next attack is going to be and in the morning we have to meet the Abarai Gang."

"Oi! Dammit,that's a lot of work." Grimmjow sighed, he can feel a headache coming. "Tell everyone that they are staying here, no arguments, and if someone does…well make sure they don't, 'cause I'm not in the mood for their bullshit."

"Ok, Grimmy." Nelliel said, just as she was turning to go the closet door and Ichigo came out.

"About time you came out, huh?" Grimmjow said, trying to lighten up the tension in the room.

"I'm not weak." Ichigo whispered, balling up his fists.

"Huh? Nobody said you were, kid." Grimmjow said confused.

"I know, but you all act like I am, so I'm telling you I'm not WEAK!" Ichigo yelled, breathing harshly.

"Oh, Ichigo!" Nelliel whispered, looking at Ichigo with pity.

"Stop! Stop with the pity eyes!" Ichigo screamed, pointing at Nelliel.

"You're not weak, huh?" Grimmjow taunted. "'Cause to me it looked like you are running away from your master like a bitch, hiding in the closet like a bitch, oh, and crying like a bitch…So yea, I have to say you are weak."

Ichigo stood there with a shocked expression, which then changed into anger.

Then the sound of Ichigo's fist connecting to Grimmjow's face echoed throughout the room.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Ichigo yelled, pushing Grimmjow and Nelliel out of the room.

"Oi! Why you little bi-" Grimmjow started to say, but Ichigo slammed the door in his face and there was a clicking sound as he locked the door.

Nelliel grabbed the enraged Grimmjow, dragged him down the hallway and into the den where everyone was, before Grimmjow could do something he would regret.

Everyone's head turned when they heard two sets of footsteps coming and saw the pink handprint Ichigo left on Grimmjow's face.

"You deserved it." Hallibel said bluntly, while glaring daggers at Grimmjow, and everybody agreed with her.

Grimmjow growled in shame, realizing what he did was wrong, but he still didn't feel sorry for what he said.

"Oi! Whatever, I don't have time for this shit. Everyoneis staying here for the night; it's not safe to go outside if Aizen's men are still out there." Grimmjow ordered.

"But me and Gin..." Shiro started to say, but stopped short when he saw the scariest expression on Grimmjow's face.

"You and Gin nothing, now everyone get lost!" Grimmjow growled. "We get up early at five o'clock and Shiro, you sleep on the couch...No arguments."

Shiro closed his mouth just as he was going to say something else.

As everyone left to a separate room, Grimmjow went down the hall to his bedroom, but stopped short at Ichigo's door.

Raising his hand, he knocked, waiting for an answer, but got none.

"I'm sorry." Grimmjow said before going to his bedroom.

(⊙o⊙) Story break

Ichigo didn't know what to make of what Grimmjow had said as he listened to his footsteps walking away from the door.

Sighing to himself, Ichigo rolled over onto his back, thinking of a way he can prove that he is not weak to Grimmjow.

A few minutes later, Ichigo thought of the must ridiculous idea, but prayed that it worked.

In the morning, he was going to ask Grimmjow if he can join his gang.

O(∩_∩)O Story break

Early the next morning, Ichigo woke up to find a toothbrush and a set of clothes waiting to be used.

Going to the adjoining bathroom, Ichigo paused for a moment, looking at the shower with awe. It was a freestyle, 37 one-piecewith a round shape, roof and sliding Tully door included.

Opening the transparent door, Ichigo reached up and turned the water on to the temperature he wanted.

Sighing blissfully, he started to wash himself when the flashback started to creep into his mind.

"_NO!" _Ichigo yelled to himself_. "I won't be weak, I won't be weak... I WON'T BE WEAK!"_

_→_→ __Story Break _

Ichigo slammed his fists against the shower wall, trying to forget the nightmare he thought he had escaped.

Turning off the water, Ichigo got out of the shower and went to the sink to brush his teeth.

"I'm NOT weak." He whispered softly to his reflection in the mirror.

≧﹏≦ Story break

While Ichigo was in the shower, everyone else was in the kitchen going over the plan for today.

"Gin, Nnoitra and Hallibel, I want you three to go meet with the Abarai Gang and make them understand that this is the Espada's territory." Grimmjow ordered, relaying the plans he had thought of before he went to bed. "Ulquiorra, Szayel, and Nelliel, I need you three to go meet with the Soul Society and see what the meeting last night was about."

"Um...what about me?" Shiro asked, feeling left out.

"You will be with me." Grimmjow said, glaring at Shiro, daring him to say something back.

Grimmjow smiled when he saw Shiro fidgeting in his seat, but it dropped when he heard footsteps coming down hall toward the kitchen.

Ichigo frowned when everyone got quiet as he walked in.

Nelliel was the one to break the awkward silence by asking Ichigo if he was hungry, to which Ichigo nodded and went to sit next Shiro. "What were ya'll talking about?" Ichigo asked, glaring around the table.

"Here's your food, Ichigo." Nelliel said, setting a plate in front of him along with a fork and napkin.

"Oh! Thanks Nel, it looks so good!" Ichigo exclaimed, proceeding to stuff his face.

"So?"

"So what?" Grimmjow asked, glaring at Ichigo's behavior.

"So, what were ya'll talking about?" Ichigo asked, looking at Grimmjow.

"Nothing that concerns you." Grimmjow replied gruffly while getting up from the table. "Does everyone know their mission?"

"Yes, sir!"

"No, sir."

"What do you not get, Shiro?" Grimmjow asked.

"Why do I have to stay with you?" Shiro complained, slamming his hands on the table. "I want to kick some Abarai ass!"

"Wait! Did you say Abarai, as in Renji Abarai?!" Ichigo butted in.

"Yea, why?" Shiro asked, looking at the orange head. "Do you know him?"

"Yes!" Ichigo said excitedly, food forgotten. "He's probably looking for me since I was kidnapped and stolen by Aizen."

"How well do you know this Abarai guy?" Grimmjow asked, looking at Ichigo with interest.

"_Now's the time to tell him!_" Ichigo thought to himself. "I'll tell you…If you let me join your gang." Ichigo offered, smirking at the enraged expression on Grimmjow's face.

"No." Grimmjow deadpanned, not even thinking about it.

"Why the hell not!?" Ichigo yelled as he got up from the table as well and stood in front of him.

"Oi! Because I fucking say so!" Grimmjow yelled back, starting to wish he left the orange head at the warehouse.

"Please... I need to do this…Please, for me." Ichigo begged.

Grimmjow stood looking at Ichigo as his anger started to disappear, seeing the raw emotion flash across Ichigo's face.

"_Shit, I can't believe I'm doing this!" _Grimmjow thought. _"Shit, my pride!" _

"Fine! You can join the gang, if you pass all tests that we will test you on tomorrow, got it?" Grimmjow ordered.

"Yea, I understand!" Ichigo said, smiling as he hugged Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise at the hug, but he hugged him back awkwardly before pushing him away gently.

Everyone looked at Ichigo and Grimmjow in shock, except for Nelliel and Hallibel, of course, who were smiling secretly on the inside.

"Get going people!" Grimmjow yelled at his crew, walking out of the kitchen. "You re wasting time."

Everyone got up and waved bye to Grimmjow, Shiro, and Ichigo as they went off to do the missions their boss had given them.

"So! What are we doing?" Shiro yelled so Grimmjow could hear him, as he leaned back in his chair, grinning at Ichigo.

"You are staying here, nursing that wound, and helping me get more information on Aizen. I had originally told Gin to do it, but he was already busy with another mission I gave him." Grimmjow yelled back as he came into the kitchen with two laptops. "And since Nelliel is our informant and is also busy, we have to do this ourselves."

Setting the laptops on the table, Grimmjow sat down and looked at Ichigo, noticing the other tensed when he said Aizen's name.

"We will get him, Ichigo." Grimmjow offered softly to the orange head. "He won't take what is mine from me."

"Huh? Since when the hell did I say I was yours!" Ichigo shouted indignantly at Grimmjow.

That's what Grimmjow wanted to know, but the doorbell interrupted his thought before he could voice it.

"Shit, who could this fucking be?" Grimmjow mummered, kind of glad the doorbell rang so he wouldn't have to answer the question.

╮(╯▽╰)╭ Story Break

Aizen was mad…no, pissed off, when the hitman told him he had missed.

"I gave you one simple mission, to kill one of Grimmjow's gang members!" Aizen yelled, disappointed. "And you come back to me to say you missed by 5 inches!"

The hitman stood there nervously, trying to reason with the man in front of him.

"I-" Before the hitman even finished, Aizen shot him in the forehead. Blood spattered on the wall behind the man as the body fell to the ground.

Looking at it with disgust, Aizen called Kaname into his office.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" Kaname started to ask

when his eyes widened at the dead hitman's body in front of him.

"Clean up this mess and I expect you to call someone else about Ichigo." Aizen said gravelly, glaring at Kaname. "Cause if you don't, you won't like it."

Kaname nodded fearfully as he walked out of the office on shaky legs and went to get someone to dispose of the body in Aizen's office and clean the blood off the wall.

X﹏X Story Break

Grimmjow swore softly when he saw who had rung the bell; his ex-boyfriend Shinji. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Grimmjow yelled at the blonde.

"Well, I hear you found another fuck toy and came to see if he is better than me." Shinji replied, standing on his toes so he could see behind Grimmjow. Ichigo blinked in shock when he heard what the blond-haired guy with the piano teeth said to Grimmjow.

Jealousy rose up in Ichigo when he thought about Grimmjow having sex with this guy.

Ichigo stormed out of the kitchen and went to Grimmjow by the door and wrapped his arms around him. _"Damn, this ought to be fun._" Shiro thought as he sat by the kitchen island, smiling to himself._ "All I need is popcorn." _

"Hey Grimmy, I was waiting for you in the bedroom, what's taking so long?" Ichigo said seductively, running his hands across Grimmjow's abs through his shirt.

Grimmjow tensed and looked at Ichigo, then realized what Ichigo was doing.

Smirking to himself, Grimmjow turned around in Ichigo's arms and brushed his lip across his.

"I'm sorry, babe." He apologized. "As you can see, I have a little bit of a problem here." Grimmjow jerked his thumb at Shinji, causing Ichigo to look at Shinji with narrowed eyes.

"Hmph, well solve the problem faster and then the faster you can be in bed with me." Ichigo whispered in Grimmjow's ear, then licked and sucked on his earlobe.

Grimmjow sucked in a sharp breath and pulled back only to give Ichigo a slow, breathtaking, mouthwatering kiss. Ichigo moaned as he pulled Grimmjow over to him, wanting to feel his body heat. Grimmjow licked Ichigo's lips, asking for entrance and was happy when it was granted.

A tongue battle for dominance began, but just as it was about to get really good, Shinji interrupted them.

"Fuck you, Grimmjow, and your little whore." Shinji growled before he ran down the steps to his car, getting in as he flipped Grimmjow the middle finger before leaving.

Grimmjow and Ichigo laughed at what happened, but stopped when they thought about what exactly they had done.

"So…Jealous much?" Grimmjow smirked.

"N-noo!" Ichigo yelled as they went back inside the house. Grimmjow just went back to the kitchen, leaving Ichigo standing by the door, dumbstruck.

"Oi! You can watch TV while we work, ok?!" Grimmjow yelled out to him.

"Ok." Ichigo said, then caught Shiro staring by the kitchen island, watching him with a grin. "Not a word."

Shiro rolled his eyes and laughed, then went to work on finding information about Aizen.

Ichigo sat down on the couch and turned the TV on; put it to the news channel.

"The police are still searching for the missing son of Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, who went missing on May 23, 1994 at 4:56pm, while coming back from his friend's house." The news reporter said. "And here we have an interview with the father."

The screen went blank for a second, then Ichigo's father appeared on the screen.

Ichigo gasped.

"Dad."

（￣▽￣）～■□～（￣▽￣） Story Break

**So how was it Awesome... Good...Okay...Beautiful... or Son Of A Bitch Awesome!**

**lol *^****^***

**Anyway please review and next chapter coming up oh and here the shower website if you wanna see it.**

** 0^◇^0)/**

**See ya have a wonderful magical day.O(****_****)O**


	4. Not An Update

I am so sorry this is not an update so sorry %_% . But I'm working on it and going to finish it soon. I've been so busy with graduation and trying to figure out what college to go to Ugh! To much work dang it! ╭(╯ε╰)╮ . I thank everyone for reading my story oh and if you don't like the story don't come to me complaining OK?! └(^o^)┘ good have a good holiday peoples!


End file.
